The present disclosure relates to an input sensor and an electronic apparatus including the same.
An electronic apparatus is activated by an electrical signal. The electronic apparatus includes an input sensor, which is configured to sense a variety of inputs provided from the outside. To improve a user's convenience, the input sensor is used alone or as a part of a display panel for displaying an image.
The input sensor includes electrode patterns which are activated by electrical signals. A region, in which the electrode patterns are arranged, may be defined as an active area. The active area of the electronic apparatus may display information or respond to a touch event applied from the outside.